


Take Me to the Beach

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Good clean fun, M/M, a touch of angst, dean and cas go to the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never been to the beach in his human form. Dean hates the beach, but for his angel, he'll make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> for my sweetie nobutokaylikewhatif who requested Destiel at the Beach.
> 
> This is my first non-smutty Destiel fic. I hope no one is disappointed by the lack of smut lol.

Dean sighed as he pulled the Impala into the parking lot. It was a testament to how much he cared for Castiel that he was willing to come to the beach at all. He loathed the beach; nothing about it appealed to him. He didn’t understand what others enjoyed there. For Dean, the beach just meant excessive sun, sand everywhere, and freezing cold water. Dean didn’t appreciate the extra freckles that appeared all over his body when he spent too much time in the sun. Nor did he enjoy the way his skin burned easily, or the feel of the greasy sunscreen all over his skin. But he kept these complaints to himself.

It had been a week since Castiel had mentioned the beach. They had been watching TV together when the Angel brought it up.

“I’ve never been to the beach.” Castiel said wistfully.

“Really? You’ve been around for millennia, and you’ve never actually gone to the beach?” Dean asked with surprise.

“No. Not in the way humans experience it.” Castiel explained.

Dean had hesitated. It had taken him a few days to convince himself to go. He would do anything for Castiel; go to hell, purgatory, heaven and back. But there was another reason he stayed away from the beach. The last time he had gone was years ago, when he had played house with Ben and Lisa. During the summer, they went to the beach every weekend, and Dean had gritted his teeth when Lisa and Ben had tracked sand all over the Impala. He tolerated it because it made them happy. Those seaside memories were painful now; maybe it was time to make new ones.

And now Dean and Castiel were getting out of the car. At least it was later in the day, early evening, when the crowds were less and the sun less punishing. He wore his swim trunks and a T-shirt, and had swapped his usual boots for a pair of flip flops. He looked ridiculous, but at least he wasn’t the only one. Castiel was wearing a similar outfit, and Dean could see the white streaks on his face that remained from the sunscreen they had slathered on.

“Smells just like I imagined.” Castiel noted after taking a deep breath of the air.

Dean wrinkled his nose. In his opinion, the ocean seemed more fragrant than he remembered. “Yeah.”

Once they reached the sand, Castiel removed his shoes and walked on the sand. Dean grimaced, thinking of the sand that they would both be bringing back with them.

“It feels soft.” Castiel observed. Dean watched as he picked up a palmful and let it run through his fingers. “Amazing. Each one of these grains is from eroded rock, gathered here on this shore over millennia to form this beach.” Cas said with awe. He held out his hand so Dean could look.

“Great, Cas.” Dean grunted irritably. “I’ve seen sand before.”

“Look closer.” Castiel urged, peering at his palm. “Oh! There are tiny little shells too.”

Dean sighed and then looked at Castiel’s proffered hand. He hadn’t really ever looked at sand before. He was surprised to see the variety of colors and shapes; he saw the miniscule shells that Castiel had mentioned too. “Okay, that is pretty neat.” He admitted grudgingly.

Castiel let the sand fall through his fingers. “And the ocean, that’s a whole other universe.” He stepped into the shallows, letting the waves lap around his calves. “It’s colder than I thought it would be.” Castiel noted. “But it is a pleasing sensation.”

Dean stepped into the water also, still wearing his flip flops and cringing at the ice cold water. Castiel scooped up some water and held his hand to his mouth. He spat it out a moment later. Dean had to chuckle.

“Salty, huh?” He teased Castiel.

“Yes.” Castiel said solemnly.

Watching Castiel exploring and wading in further, Dean decided this wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing. “Not too far, Cas!” Dean called.

He was reminded of when he had watched Ben swimming at the beach and uttered those same words. It was bittersweet. He wondered how Lisa and her son were doing, but aside from a little bit of googling, Dean didn’t dare to look them up. He looked back at Castiel who was staring down into the water.

“Dean!” Castiel beckoned. He was only knee deep and the waves were gentle. Dean took of his flip flops and threw them on the sand. He waded out to where Castiel was standing. Castiel pointed. “Look!” When he looked down, he saw a crab crawling along the sand underwater.

“Yeah, it’s a crab.” Dean shrugged.

Castiel looked at him, pity in his eyes. “There’s so much of the beauty of creation around you, and it goes unnoticed and unappreciated. Father’s gifts to humanity seem wasted sometimes.”

Dean felt himself getting defensive. “Hey, no offense but I don’t exactly have time to stop and smell the roses.” He grumbled.

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel apologized. “I know you bear more of a burden than most humans.”

Dean sniffed. “Okay.”

The sun was starting to lower in the sky. They walked back to the sand, and sat. Dean tried to brush off as much sand as he could off of his feet, but it was a losing battle. The fine grains stuck to everything. Poor Baby would need a good vacuuming after they got home.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” Castiel murmured.

“It’s no big deal.” Dean replied.

They sat a few inches apart, just staring at the horizon as the sun dipped lower. The silence was comfortable. There were only a few people on the beach now. A father with his daughter down by the water, lugging pails back and forth to a sand castle they were building, a family with small children who chased the waves and ran back squealing when they rolled in, and a couple further down the beach, lying down on their blanket. The sound of the ocean was hypnotic, and the sight of the waves was calming. Dean found himself relaxing.

“No, it was a bigger deal than you let on.” Castiel said softly.

Dean shrugged. He supposed he hadn’t exactly hidden his dislike for the beach.

“So thank you.” Castiel repeated.

The sun met the ocean in a gorgeous display of orange and pink and yellow, green and blue. Dean turned to Castiel.

“You’re welcome.” He replied.

And when Castiel turned and kissed him, Dean forgot why he hadn’t wanted to come to the beach in the first place.


End file.
